halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Hello , welcome to my talk page! Don't leave anything evil here though. Manga Just so you know, I don't really know what the manga translation is about, since I don't know Chinese/Japanese. RE:Three Things 1. Arbita was never banned. 2. I know about Hasharins tank and smoke greande. When i can be bothered, I'll fix them, but they are both supposed to be on there. 3. Wasn't the stuff for you MJOLNIR copied off mine anyway? :P But the flaming helmet, as funny as it was (oh my god, my helmet caught fire! XD) is mixed armour with horrific colouring. Until i work for bungie i doubt a picture will go on XD Kk.--''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'O’''Malley]] 15:25, 28 May 2008 (UTC) --''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'''O’''Malley]] 00:11, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Images Thanks (YAY!! I don't have to upload those!! WOOT!!) . If you have any ideas for the article, just give me a wave... 19:02, 31 May 2008 (UTC) HoC Whatever happened to Heralds of Chaos? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:00, 5 June 2008 (UTC) O'Malley O'Malley was rebanned because H*bad failed to comply with the protocol for unbanning someone. Unbans must be discussed by the admins before they occur, but, yet again, no such discussion took place (though H*bad did put words into RR's mouth in the request for unban). When properly discussed by the admins, four of us were in favor of the ban and one opposed. Thus, an unban never should have occurred. Further, O'Malley choose to be both arrogant and hostile in his requests to be unbanned. He has been temporarily banned on several occassions and has received warnings for his actions. Thus, he has been permanently banned. I believe in second chances, but not in third or fourth chances. O'Malley was banned for a day and then for a week for the same general reasons (his inability to control his temper or treat users with civility) and yet he ''still chooses to do so. If you choose to leave because O'Malley's ban was upheld despite the communities 7-5 vote (if you include the three admin who were not aware of the poll when it was made but voted in favor of rebanning), that is your choice. For the record, O'Malley was not banned based on anything he had done since his ban was repealed, but rather because his ban never should have been repealed. If H*bad had maintained protocol, this never would have had to happen, and if O'Malley had chosen to at least be civil when requesting unban, his unban may have stood regardless of H*bad's breach of protocol. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 20:34, 8 June 2008 (UTC) You know that halo wiki I had created, but is just siting there collecting dust? We could use that if you still want to leave. --Kebath 'Holoree 22:41, 8 June 2008 (UTC) You can use me for IRC quotes if you want to, ;) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:51, 8 June 2008 (UTC) I have H*Bads assistance in the undertaking of making the other wiki I had created into a halofanon making article site. If you still want to leave just let me know. And if you can get ahold of O'Malley, tell him he can go there in peace. --Kebath 'Holoree 14:15, 9 June 2008 (UTC) 'Supporter of the NHFWO movement' Please LOMI I know you support this place this somewhere around your user profile SPARTAN-089 22:22, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Necros War Ranks do you know what the highest UNSC army, navy and marine ranks of people i can make for the necros war. Hasharin 19:05, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Dark Phantom I did NOT do anything wrong, my dark phantom fanzilla on Wikizilla was competely different from the Alien from the Alien franchise. The original idea was that its a mutant, a creature made by scientists, but after I saw the Alien movies, I decided "Why not base it on the Aliens?" So, could you unblock me? (See Scratchpad for more info on original design.)--Vampyrum Spectrum08 16:17, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Something or Other A little thing me and Sub brewed up to fill in the gap between Halo 3 and the Necros War. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:04, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Two Things 1. The purpose of the Plasma rifle has already changed. Its more of a carbine/smg style weapon now. The new plasma weapon becomes their answer to the MA5C. 2.If I find any more covenant vehicvles to make, I'll use them :P Future RP? I was wondering if you were considering making any future rps? (After These two now) I had an idea to direct connect rp's before, but matt which was doing it with me left. The idea of Direct Connecting is allowing people who sign up for both rps, to have their ships and units use slipspace to jump from one rp to another. But it won't be a fast jump. Like 12 hours for covenant ships, and I believe 24 hours for UNSC ships. The slipsace rules are here- Talk:H:TB/Sandbox let me know what you want to do.--Kebath 'Holoree 16:13, 18 June 2008 (UTC) I meant for after these new one. Even after Necros.--Kebath 'Holoree 18:39, 18 June 2008 (UTC) New Vehicles Well if you get any new names for them then you can make 'em. Battle for the Ark: Who will finish the fight? Hello, Lord. Just a quick little blast from the past, I noticed the score had never been settled between Nogard and Ssfa 'Jcoree, but I ended my last entry stating 'Jcoree was going to finish off Nogard. I have no intention of killing off Nogard, as he is your character, and you decide what happens with him, but I was just wondering who should handle the last little showdown, you or me? MasterGreen999 01:27, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Necros stufflez Get onto IRC. I'll give you a talk through of them then Stuffelz The Angel, Archangel and the Malakhim are all the same craft with different weapon layouts ;] RP Nothing that important happened in my storyline, just alot of Boom BOOM Bang! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 18:57, 27 June 2008 (UTC) I wasn't being impolite.....was I???? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:03, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Okay, whatever. :D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:15, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Stuffelz v.2 totally ignore previous statement, I'm being ignorant, they are all different! About BFA Yeah, I have some rather important occurences in BFA. Mark, Green-3, formerly thought to be dead, was proven alive and rejoined Green Team. Mitchell, the current Green-3, is killed, Donna Green-4 and wife of CJ Green-2 is killed by Vice Admiral Charlston, who is killed by CJ and Allen Green-1. Ssfa 'Jcoree is permanently and rather horrendously scarred by Nogard, and a Mercenary Hornet unit known as the Vipers are introduced, and are rather influential in some of my current and many of my future projects. That's my two... hundred cents =) MasterGreen999 21:56, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Wonderin if you could help me... Hey, dude, I've been in Moui for the past two weeks, with no internet. What exactly has happened on the site since June 13? Spartan 501 06:37, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Just Leonids killing of Sylvina. Spartan 501 03:24, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Help with Necros Do you know if in the Necros War my non SPARTAN can wear MJOLNIR VII(I) S+ armour. The (I) is the armour for non spartans and it has the other variants but S+ is experimental so would he be able to wear it? I've been waiting for ajax for ages but he non on msn so... Hasharin 14:43, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Yo I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! :P -- Your Worst EnemyArnold Leroy Lewis JuniorLdfo 'Jaolee [The Thriller] [The Project] [The Unit] [The Vessel] 23:49, 1 July 2008 (UTC) RP Idea Well, I suppose it could be used. Right now I'm working on my rp RP:TB/Sandbox. I am trying to figure out if i want that or another rp to do a DC with another.--Kebath 'Holoree 03:45, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Hey, regarding the BFA remake thing, my character Mitch Peters orignally died in it, so if i can kill him off in the future 1 it'd b good :) Thnx Yeah Helping the new guy? 3 things (or slightly more): 1. How do you make it say the visitor's name on your page? that's pretty neat. 2. Thank you for having the name of the bonus track on the H3 album, I had no idea what it was called. 3. Now for the help parts: Anything you could help me with..... I only have a few things so far, I might add more soon, but first I need some people to post on my talk page and tell me what they think. Anything I could help you on? That banshee wasn't my best first impression, I think I sounded like that banned O,Malley guy. I can give better, more civilized advice too. Speaking of that, do you know when 117649AnnihilativeRepentance might be back on? Or if he would even look at my suggestions? I left him stuff on the The Archive and Sentinel Colossus pages. It was kinda like the crap I sent you at first, but after your message I went back and made it friendlier. I think you were involved with one of the pages, the Colosuss, so you might want to check it out too. And don't worry, I only used Talk pages this time. Oops. I thought I signed it. I'm trying to remember that too. Kalon117 19:28, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Covenant Remnants Usernamespace Why is it that you moved the covenant remnants to my user namespace, without my permission? And then created a totally new covenant remnants (necros)? The Remnants was my idea in the first place, I'm a bit upset that it is being changed, duplicated, and used by someone else. Even if it is for the upcoming Necros project. Now I know this project means allot to you people working on it; it has no meaning to me, but i would like to be asked from here on out if my articles/article ideas can being changed or duplicated for projects and things like that. I spent countless hours working on each of my articles, and I really don't like them changed unless I want them to change. I didn't go looking around the web looking for names to use on the Remnants, which I'm told that that is what they used on some show, I think Star Trek, but I never watched that so I don't know. I came up with that name on my own. And now it is being mass used here on halofanon. I don't usually get upset about theses things, but somehow this one is different. --Kebath 'Holoree 15:25, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Do you do everything Ajax tells you? Even though he is an admin, he is still a user. Anyway, Whilst writing that above statement, I had come up with the idea of merging articles. It would make it easier for people to find what their looking for. We can keep the original name (Covenant Remnants) without any names, and I will let you guys change the article from everything on it now to the necros things. Only because I have not written articles pertaining to the Remnants in a Long time. However, I would like the credit for the Article itself. But then again, its up to you if you want to make it easier...--Kebath 'Holoree 15:41, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Well, you could use (Remnants of the Covenant) or I can move all the stuff from my page onto my sandbox, untiKebath 'Holoree 16:01, 9 July 2008 (UTC)l I make a storage for my (deleted) stuff. I doubt I will continue to make articles for the remnants, so I see no reason to keep it.-- Stuffelz M6L A M6 series pistol, same as the C,D and G, foward pistol rail and misriah rail on the slide. Ghost Produces holograms and false RADAR and SONAR signals of either enemies or friendlies. In the right hands this simple device became one of the most lethal weapons of the war, with the potential to lure any enemy, even entire squads, into a false state of security. On the battlefield the 'Ghost', as it became known, delivered more than just death, but fear and uncertainty to all enemy spotting troops. Defribulator resuscitates casualties using an embedded, rhythm-tracking microprocessor to determine ventricular fibrillation or tachycardia and emit, via wet-gel secretion paddles, appropriately leveled, biphasic charges. Beacon Provides radio and infrared light visual tracking for HOPE pods to home in on. Brute tech If you want, I have some ideas for Brute Tech.Logmon 21:10, 11 July 2008 (UTC)